Blinded
by Dark Angel Nemesis
Summary: In second year after the Chamber of Secrets Harry comes out blind. Becoming blind for Harry changes everything. Similar plot line but everything has changed.
**Blinded**

 **Summary:** In second year after the Chamber of Secrets incident, Harry comes out blind. Becoming blind for Harry changes everything. Similar plot line, but everything has changed.

 **AN: Her everyone I'm gonna be continuing this story considering it was a very good one and it got deleated and the author has disappeared. I hope you all enjoy.**

 **Chapter One – Blinded**

 _Italic text for thoughts_

Harry was chatting with Hermione as they entered the Great Hall inside Hogwarts, despite the thundering storm outside, the Great Hall was warm and welcoming. The familiar four long house tables started filling up with the returning students for another school year. Harry had already said hello to Hagrid, who was in a cheerful mood. Looking around with his limited vision of grey blurs, Harry noticed the Professors sitting waiting for the opening feast to start.

"Harry, come on, Fred and George have saved us a seat next to them." Hermione said as Harry followed after her form.

"Twins!" Harry greeted Fred and George cheerfully as he and Hermione sat down.

"Double Duo!" Fred and George called back.

Ever since Ron and Harry had a dispute their friendship had fallen apart after their adventure into the Chamber of Secrets. Since then Harry started calling Fred and George Twins and they called Harry and Hermione the Double Duo. They said it was way better then the Golden Trio as it sounded to goody goody to them.

"Good to see you mates, how have you been? Got new ideas for this year I hope?" Harry asked them grinning.

"Harry, mate you wound us!" George cried out in fake outrage.

Despite not seeing anything but grey forms, Harry could hear a difference in Fred and George's voices and smell. His other senses became very accurate after he couldn't rely on his eye sight. Remus once commented that his senses were as good as a Werewolf's.

"We spent the whole summer writing back and forth to you and Lee for our upcoming plans this year! Are you losing your memory now to?" Fred demanded.

Harry laughed as Hermione began to scold them for saying that.

"Come on Hermione, they're just teasing, and yes I do remember, how could I not? We have to step up to the plate and honor the Marauders. The time has finally come for the new generation of pranking to begin." Harry said while grinning.

Harry's eyes flashing behind his dark Aviator sunglasses.

"Here, here, Harry!" Lee Jordan called from George's side.

Harry smiled; it would be fun this year. Last year things were hard to do any pranking as Sirius Black, who turned out to be innocent and Harry's Godfather, was on the loose last year. Everyone was to on edge with him loose, that the pranks were scaring people and did more harm than good. This was a start of a new year, a year of pranks, fun, and Quidditch. Despite losing most of his sight he could see enough of the forms to see the players on the brooms flying around the Quidditch Pitch.

Most people had assumed that when Harry Potter had gone blind that his vision was only black. Idiots. After the Chamber of Secrets incident when Fawkes was unable to cure him, Hermione helped him research the types of blindness in both the Muggle and wizarding world. There were quite a lot. There is an estimated amount of forty million blind people alone in the Muggle world. There may be similar causes, but every single case was different. Blindness could even be diagnosed just by having low vision. But Harry's was different, he could see shapes and forms in various forms of grey but that was it. It wasn't complete darkness, but it was something at least, he could see perfectly in his dreams as well as in color, but waking up always reminded him of the reality of life.

However, never did he regret saving Ginny Weasley and turning in Lockhart, as well as stopping the diary of Tom Marvolo Riddle, who was actually Lord Voldemort. The only thing he hated was how people acted around him, as if he was delicate. The moment he had returned from Hogwarts he met a new neighbor Mr. Chi. The older Japanese mad had lunch with him the following day and then offered to help out Harry with training his senses. He trained Harry both physically and mentally.

"Harry, the First Years are coming." Hermione said as the huge door of the Great Hall opened.

A small mash of grey forms followed a long tall narrow one that Harry knew to be Professor McGonagall.

"I know Hermione, I heard them coming from down the hall." Harry said.

It was true, they were a bit loud with the chattering and nervousness of being sorted as well as they scurried footsteps. He could feel the vibrations of their group alone since they had entered Hogwarts actually.

"This year seems bigger than last year." Hermione said as she watched the First Years passing them.

"They are louder to." Harry agreed and added his own opinion.

The Weasley twins and Lee laughed and Hermione huffed, but Harry could tell that she was amused by him. The Sorting Hat sang its song as usual before the sorting took place. Despite the larger group this year it didn't take to long and the feast began. The food was as warm and welcoming as ever, making Harry's good mood continue to grow.

"To bad you couldn't have made it to the Quidditch World Cup this year, mate." George said as him and Fred were telling him about the match and how much fun they poked at Percy and Ron.

"Yeah especially when the Veela came out onto the field, that git has no self control." Fred agreed.

"And you do when it comes to girls?" Hermione asked them bemused.

"Of course we do Hermione, there is a difference to loving girls…" George began.

"And being controlled by them." Fred finished for George.

"What did he try and do as he was under their allure?" Harry asked curiously.

Fred and George laughed out loud in rememberance.

"He slobbered everywhere and tried to run out to them. Despite the fact we were in the Top Box, dad had to wrestle him."

Harry roared out in laughter along with Hermione. After their friendship had ended Ron had been a great big prick to him and Hermione.

"Was anyone else affected really badly?" Hermione asked them.

Her family had been in France nearly the whole summer so she didn't go, despite the twins offer to go.

"Yeah the referee of the match tried flexing his muscles to them showing off, down right embarrassed when they slapped him back to his senses. I think that the bloke was married to." Lee chimed in.

"I'll bet he was." Harry grinned.

"Hey, was Oliver there to?" Harry asked them.

Oliver had taken the time to spend extra time helping Harry in the air so he could play Quidditch. They had really bonded and Oliver became like an older brother of sorts to Harry. He taught Harry that despite his love of Quidditch he was well in tuned with the female population. It was thanks to him that Harry was not clueless to girls, they were a lot less confusing, but Harry knew that he would never understand the mind of a female.

"Yeah he was, has he told you like five hundred times he has…" Lee said only to be cut off by Hermione.

"Signed a contract with Puddlmere United. Yes he has, was driving me crazy." Hermione told them as they all chuckled, when Oliver was excited he tended to go just a bit overboard.

Just then the Great Hall door burst open revealing a very dark grey figure to Harry. The mysterious character walked to Dumbledore as they greeted one another before the figure moved to sit on the table.

"Allow me to introduce your new Defence Against The Dark Arts teacher Alastor Moody!" Dumbledore announced as people politely clapped.

"Whoa! We got old Mad-Eye as a teacher." Fred said in awe.

"You know him?" Hermione asked Fred.

"Yeah, he is a neighbor of ours and one of the best Aurors ever. He is the reason half of Azkaban is filled up." George informed her.

"Single handedly, explains the scars and loss of limbs to." Fred added.

' _Must be that clanking sound I heard as he walked in, one of his feet is missing.'_ Harry thought to himself.

Hermione was about to ask them some more questions when Dumbledore started talking once more.

"As you know, the Forbidden Forest is off limits, punishment will be handed to those who break the rules. Another announcement is that the Quidditch House Cup is canceled this year…" Dumbledore was then drowned out by the outrage of the players and supporters in the Great Hall.

Harry made sure he was very vocal about his unhappiness, but no matter how loud he was the twins expressed their displeasure louder.

"Silence!" Dumbledore roared as the Great Hall quieted down. "Thank you. As I was saying, it is canceled because this year we will be hosting the Triwizard Tournament here at Hogwarts. The schools Durmstrang and Beauxbatons will be arriving in October and will be staying the rest of the year to compete. Our champion will face great dangers and challenges as they compete to try and win eternal glory for Hogwarts. The winner of the tournament will receive one thousand Galleons of prize money. Oh and one last thing, all of the champions must be seventeen years old to enter no exception. Pip pip, twidely trump!" Dumbledore called out dismissing them.

The whole Great Hall began to grumble as they got up and talked excitedly about the start of the new school year and the tournament.

' _Of all the things to happen this year, they had to host the Triwizard Tournament. It's like each year Hogwarts gets increasingly more challenging. This will only cause trouble and my dreams of Voldemort have not been encouraging either.'_ Harry thought with a sigh.

"Thank God for that, I would have to be thrown into something like that, sight or no sight." Harry stated.

"I remember reading about the tournament once or twice. I don't remember much except the dates and names of the champions, who died in it. It sounded very dangerous." Hermione said.

"To the library then?" Harry asked her while grinning.

Hermione huffed at this.

"Madame Pince told me last year that under no exceptions was I allowed in the library on the first day of school." Hermione said with a pout.

Harry couldn't contain his laughter at that.

"It's fine, there is always tomorrow. Let's go back to the Common Room though, nothing left for us to do here." Harry said.

"Not even say hello to your friends, Potter? I'm offended." A voice said from behind him.

Turning around Harry got up grinning seeing two grey forms. The voice tipped him off to who they were.

"Hey Daphne, Tracy, how are you two?" Harry asked as he hugged them.

Besides in his own house he also made friends with his other classmates in all the houses.

' _Granted it's just Daphne Greengrass and Tracy Davis from Slytherin, but still two is better than zero. I can still remember hearing about how Harry Potter got to the Ice Queens of Slytherin. Both Tracy and Daphne are a riot to be around. Who knew being blinded could open your eyes.'_ Harry couldn't help but grin at that though.

"Good, I see that your looking very nice as well." Daphne teased him.

He was around 5'7", tall for a fourteen year old, which made him happy. He hated being tiny and small from living with the Dursleys. Mr. Chi, who was Harry's friend, neighbor and teacher also gave Harry a whole new wardrobe, the only reason he took it was because Mr. Chi said something about him not able to have his student look bad as it reflects the teacher.

The unspoken message was "You shouldn't have been treated this way". For this, Harry would be eternally grateful for.

' _For an old guy he sure knows style at least that's what Hermione also implied. All that training paid off, Mr. Chi also fed me really well. I gained twenty pounds per summer, I have to be at least one hundred and forty pounds by now. All of it is pure muscle including my butt. How that's possible I still don't even know. It doesn't hurt that my hair is cut and finally tamed. Thank God for Muggle products. Hair gel, spray, and mousse are miracles.'_ Harry thought.

Harry's short soft hair was now manageable.

Harry laughed at Daphne's comment.

"I had another growth spurt this summer. I think it affected me quite nicely."

"I did, before you were just cute Harry, but now you're hot. Be careful else some crazy witch uses a Love Potion on you." Tracy told him.

Harry snorted.

"As if, with you girls and Angelina, Alicia, and Katie around they wouldn't dare."

"True, we do have a bit of an aura that seems to… put off people." Tracy nodded her head in agreement.

"You mean scare the Hell out of everyone then yes." Harry said deadpanned.

"Are you really complaining Potter, about getting people to leave you alone?" Daphne asked amused.

Harry paused at this.

"I take back whatever thing I had just said."

"That's what I thought, but we can catch up more in class later, Tracy and I are going to say hello to Susan and Hannah." Daphne said.

Harry grinned.

"Tell them I say hello and I'll catch up with then in Herbology."

"That we both will." Hermione added.

Tracy smiled.

"We will. Have a good night guys, night Twins." Tracy said as she spotted the red heads not far off from where the group was chatting.

"Night!" they all called.

"Common Room?" Harry asked Hermione.

"Common Room." Hermione agreed.

Katie Bell, Alicia Spinnet, and Angelina Johnson, all gave him hugs and kisses on the cheek as they greeted him. The three were developing into beautiful young women. How did he know? Their hugs had their bodies pressed tightly to his and he could literally 'feel' their development.

' _Can you say lucky bastard? Oh yeah, Ron always grumbles that after I get hugged by one of them, never mind all of them.'_ Harry thought.

"What are you grinning about?" Hermione asked him bemused.

Harry chuckled shaking his head.

"I was just reminiscing." Harry replied.

Hermione snorted and Harry could tell she was rolling her eyes at him.

"Oh yes, that explains so much Harry, thank you." Hermione drawled, Harry could tell she was annoyed with him.

"You're welcome, Hermione." Harry said with as much sincerity he could muster.

Hermione smacked Harry's arm.

"You prat!" Hermione yelled causing both of them to laugh.

' _Having Hermione around has been what I have needed. But despite being blind Hermione was a godsend. Unlike Ron, she truly is my best friend. She's more like family to me, she's the closest person in the world to me.'_ Harry mused.

As the laughter died down, Harry was pulled back into his thoughts remembering even though he was blind, he was still able to do the same things he used to before he was blind, maybe even more.

' _I wish I could see if only for a moment when everyone found out that I could still play Quidditch. Still Gryffindor's Seeker with the best Quidditch team in the whole school, sucks it was canceled this year. I think Professor McGonagall was going to have a heart attack when she found out I was still playing Quidditch. My eardrums were sore for a week from all the yelling she did at me. Fred and George found it amusing and Oliver was thrilled. The girls however…'_ Harry shuddered never wanting to ever receive the wrath of a woman ever again, or in his case women. _'Especially when they are so damn protective. I see where they get the term mother bear from. Even Dumbledore himself would fear a woman's wrath. Bloody scariest thing to go through, Dementors have nothing on the chills of death that those girls make you feel.'_

Harry shivered from just remembering.

"Harry." Hermione said and paused waiting for him to respond.

"Yeah?" Harry turned towards Hermione.

Harry waited for her to continue speaking as he nodded his head at her.

"We're at the tower now." Hermione said as she turned to the Fat Lady. "The password is Champions."

Harry nearly laughed at the password, but was able to restrain himself.

The portrait swung open as the two of them climbed in. Harry remembered it took some time with everyone's help to finally climb up into the portrait hole on his own.

"I'm a bit tired, so I'm off to bed early, we don't want to be late for classes tomorrow." Hermione threatened him.

Harry rolled his eyes from behind his dark Aviator sunglasses that made it impossible to see his eyes. Which is why whenever Hermione is being ridicules he has no problem doing it, he expresses his feelings and Hermione never sees it so she can't be offended.

' _Because damn, she can hold a grudge!'_ Harry thought.

"Yes, God forbid we be late for class." Harry replied smirking.

This caused Hermione to hit him again.

"Ouch! That hurts you know. Right here." Harry said purposely pointing to the opposite side of his chest where his heart was supposed to be.

Hermione rolled her eyes at Harry's cheeky grin.

"Oh grow up, Potter!" Hermione huffed trying not to laugh.

Harry saluted her standing up at full attention like a military soldier.

"Sir yes sir!" Harry exclaimed.

"Don't you mean ma'am?" Hermione questioned sternly.

"Ma'am yes ma'am. Cadet Potter reporting for duty, ma'am!" Harry shouted snapping his body to a full and upright position.

Hermione along with the nearby students just laughed at his silliness. Hermione playfully pushed him as she made her way over to the Girls Dormitory stair case.

"Goodnight, Harry." Hermione called over her shoulder while shaking her head at his antics.

"Night." Harry replied.

Making his way over to the couch near the fire place with his cane Harry sat down as his mind wandered yet again. He fondly remembered when Dumbledore gave it to him. It was beautifully crafted and made out of oak, with designs of tangled vines running up it wrapping around the cane.

The cane helped Harry's balance until he could walk without it, but Harry was too fond of it to not have it. Along with the design, it also had magical properties. It grew as Harry did, never being too small or tall. Other magical properties it had was moving him out of the way if a spell or something were to hit him or cause him to fall.

' _It's as if it has a sixth sense or had a mind of its own. It's just another thing that's special about me. As if being friends with a Werewolf and having a 'mass murdering' Godfather was apparently not enough. Heck, I am almost a Werewolf myself, with the added smell and taste I have along with my other senses. I love how I have grown though._

' _Being friends with Hermione has really brought to my attention about my study habits. Taking more classes then just the minimum needed another good thing about not hanging around Ron, you actually pay attention and learn things. Though I'll never be as school crazy as Hermione, but I'm not so far off. Turns out being smart and knowing stuff is not a bad thing. I even learned to like being in the library for Gods sake! But most of my attitude change was due to Mr. Chi.'_

Mr. Chi was an older _'More like ancient.'_ Harry subconsciously added, Japanese man. He helped train Harry to regain his senses and made them even better.

' _Quidditch was easy compared to having me go into a cage and catch a Hummingbird. I thought he was crazy, still do in fact, but you can't help but like the old man.'_ Harry mused.

As he was being trained by Mr. Chi, the old man had him over every day practice and learn in all sorts of different subjects. Jujutsu was a physical fighting style Harry really enjoyed learning, and particularly like Judo, learning to deal with a short staff.

' _It was so similar to my cane that it came naturally to me.'_ Harry marveled.

History, languages, and surprisingly politics were also what he learned. Harry was learning Japanese and French, which he knew best since Hermione went there this summer, they both learned it all year before her trip and Harry became fluent in it. As Hermione said he had the perfect Parisian accent, it was flawless. Harry also liked Spanish, finding the language intriguing and beautiful.

He also learned kenjutsu and how to wield a sword, he wished he knew that training skill against the Basilisk. Looking back, Harry realized it was pure luck and stupidity that allowed him to survive the encounter. That and Fawkes too now that he thought of it. Harry was reluctant to learn at first not wanting to hurt the older man. Mr. Chi just laughed and gave him an ass kicking to remember for the rest of his life.

' _How was I supposed to know that he was a master at that and practically every thing he knows? Who knew an old man could move like that, even if we used wooden katana first it still hurt like Hell. It makes me wonder what Dumbledore is truly capable of.'_ Harry thought.

Harry frowned as he remembered Mr. Chi telling him that even if he was smart, he still had a lot of improvements to make.

' _He also still thinks that I can't fully handle myself and that my age has a lot to do with this. But right now I am stronger than all the students here physically and mentally. I don't know why he is holding back my training; I'm ready to advance now. I get so frustrated when he holds me back. How am I supposed to reach my full potential when he won't let me move forward?'_ Harry thought in agitation.

Most of the school population found Harry to be really mysterious after he returned from the summer break for his Third Year of school. Sirius recommended that he learn Occlumency and Remus helped supply him the books. Hermione and him both learned and continued training in it.

' _A lot of people especially the girls here think I'm so mysterious especially with the sunglasses. I never take them off except for bed and in the shower, and I close my eyes when my sunglasses are off so no one but Hermione has seen my eyes since the incident, she's the one who gave me them and charmed them as well._

' _With them on my face all the time, I practically have a mask on my face. Stylish clothes, and intelligence to top it off. After Ron and I drifted apart I spent so much time with Hermione in the library I learned how to charm the books to quietly read to me. I probably know about half of the material in there. Practicing all those spells was good to, I never knew how much Hermione did that.'_

Harry really did change, but he felt that it was for the better. After all, he didn't know how he would be without training from Mr. Chi. He continued his daily workouts here every morning so he trained yearly to better himself and was proud of how he turned out. Hearing the chime, Harry was startled out of his thoughts.

' _Guess I should get some rest so Hermione doesn't kill me for having us be late to class tomorrow morning. Ah who am I kidding, she would leave me and go to class just to kick my ass later for being late.'_ Harry thought as he stood up stretching and popping his neck as he made his way up to bed.

Getting up, Harry made his way up the stairs to the dorm room. Ron was already snoring loudly and Dean and Seamus he greeted hello as they were quietly chatting.

"Hey Neville, how was your summer?" Harry asked as he changed into his pajamas talking to his quiet friend Neville Longbottom.

' _Turns out he's one of those people to stick through with you to the end. Even if I have to help him with subjects, if helps me review with him and it feels good to help a friend.'_

"Good. Gran was actually less uptight and we even got to travel around a bit. We didn't see the Quidditch World Cup, but it was still a good summer." Neville said happily. "How was yours, Harry?"

"Good. The Dursleys can't bother me when I was sleeping and Mr. Chi was awesome as usual. Learned a lot and had a growth spurt and my voice is deepening. No more embarrassing puberty voices for me." Harry told Neville, who laughed.

"Good to hear, you can tell me more at breakfast." Neville said.

"Sounds good, night guys." Harry called to his awake roommates.

Rounds of 'Night, Harry.' were received. Flopping into bed, Harry set his cane down and took off his sunglasses and put them on his side table. As he drifted off to sleep, Harry felt warm as he slowly drifted off to sleep thinking he was back home at last.

 **AN: I hope you all like it. Please review and tell me what you think.**

 **DarkAngelNemesis signing out.**


End file.
